Recuerdo de Fin de año
by Angy Granchester
Summary: Dedicado a mi hermosa pareja de Rebeldes del San Pablo. Recuerdos de la noche en que se conocieron y luego de varios años separados tendrán su primer fin de año juntos. Es un One Shots hecho para entretenimiento y espero que les guste. Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores Mizuki e Igarashi..


Una pequeña historia de un solo capitulo ...espero les guste. Dedicado a mi linda parejita en la noche de fin de año en el que se conocieron.

* * *

En una de las ramas del padre arbol los recuerdos siempre invaden mi mente una y otra vez. Esta vez no es la excepción. El frio me hace recordar aquella noche de fin de año. Recuerdo la estructura imponente de aquel barco que se perfilaba ante mí. Ese que me llevaría a un nuevo mañana desconocido, pero eso no me importaba...queria vivirlo y dejar los retazos de recuerdos dolorosos que aquejaban mi alma. Era tan solo una niña acostumbrada a las carencias y todo me sorprendía. Subía uno a uno los escalones de aquella estructura, observé sus enormes candelabros, sus paredes anchas y lujosas con grandes cuadros de gente que en mi corta nunca había visto y un gran salón en el que grandes personalidades se reunían para hablar de cosas banales. Yo estaba alli, entre ellas... yo solo queria olvidar, dejar en el pasado todo mi dolor. Llegó la noche, la noche de fin de año, una que...que jamás podre olvidar...siento como si fue ayer. Era una noche llena de neblina, fria y oscura, pero la luz de la luna daba un hermoso reflejo, un atisbo de luz y fue testigo de aquel encuentro. Lo vi por primera vez y pude ver su tristeza teñida en su rostro. Me conmoví pensando qué pasaba por su mente y fue entonces que ese momento de fin de año marcó el inicio de mi historia, nuestra historia. El muchacho que esa noche habia robado mi corazón sin quererlo yo. Recorría el pasillo en busca de… no sé qué buscaba, no tenía idea de que es lo que quería encontrar. Tantos sentimientos encontrados, tantos recuerdos perdidos, tanto dolor que albergaba mi corazón y una nostalgia profunda que invadía mi alma. Era tan solo una niña y desde entonces ya tenía el dolor impregnado.

-¡Candy!, hija será mejor que vayas a descansar. Nos has ayudado demasiado...y mañana debes regresar muy temprano a tu hogar.

-Estoy bien hermana. ¡No se preocupen por mí!- dijo sin detenerse, fue al cuarto donde guardaban los alimentos y revisar la cantidad que tenían para los niños.

-Candy no cambiará jamás Señorita Pony, trabaja y trabaja como si el mundo se fuese a acabar hoy mismo. Recuerde que así ha sido siempre.

-Es verdad...Usted la conoce tan bien, desde niña lo ha sido y no creo que la vayamos a hacer cambiar. Ella adora este lugar y sabe que hermana Candy ha sido la unica que ha vuelto a este lugar desde que se fue. Este ha sido el lugar donde puede volver y la esperaremos siempre con los brazos abiertos.

-Y también es el lugar donde puede partir con el corazón lleno de alegría y esperanzas- La Señorita Pony asintió.

"El tiempo parece que se ha congelado y que no ha cambiado nada, pero definitivamente nada es igual"- una dulce sonrisa asomó –"Todavía vivía en su memoria esa noche, la neblina, el duro frio que calaba sus huesos y una luna hermosa de fin de año…. del año...¡No importa el año!, eso, solo es un número... Recuerdo el murmullo del viento golpeando el mar, haciendo eco en mis sentidos y entre risas, baile y champagne el fin de año se acercaba. ¡Inglaterra!- exclamé llena de entusiasmo al ver a la distancia aquella hermosa ciudad. Parece que fue ayer…ese momento de fin de año, nunca lo podré olvidar…. ¡Tan solo fue un instante!".La colina de pony tan reconfortante con sus cálidas paredes me cobijarán siempre que busque el abrigo del padre árbol y el consuelo en mis dos madres, pero esta vez era distinto.

-Candy, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en tu Casa? Supongo que las Señorita Pony y la hermana Maria ya te han reprendido por esto. Entiendo que quieras estar aquí, pero ¿Que harías si él llega de pronto de su viaje y no te encuentra?

-Quise venir al hogar de Pony y ayudar con los niños. ¡Mira la cantidad que hay ahora! Cuando nosotras estuvimos éramos pocos y la ayuda era escasa, pero gracias a la ayuda de Albert el hogar ha avanzado en gran manera. El me comprenderá porque sabe lo que siento por este lugar y...Además sé que de ser así, vendría por mí.

-¡Tienes razón Candy!, el vendría por tí, sin dudarlo...Te ama tanto que no querrá estar lejos de ti y sí, ha sido un avance extraordinario el del hogar. Definitivamente se necesitaba muchísimo…no cabe duda del corazon generoso de Albert.

-Ni lo digas, siempre recalca que " he hecho lo que le corresponde hacer a un padre adoptivo", aunque le cueste admitirlo.

-Ja ja ja, es verdad, Candy y, ¿piensas entonces quedarte aqui?

-Bueno falta una semana y me ha escrito diciendo que hará todo lo posible por estar conmigo.

-Entonces debes regresar. Yo debo irme...solo he venido a dejar estos juguetes a los niños, pero sabes...no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

-¿Y cómo esta el pequeño Stear?

-Oh, creciendo Candy, es un niño precioso, casi que cumplirá su primer año...¡Escúchame!, los Ardlay harán una enorme fiesta a la que asistirán ya sabes, toda esa gente estirada. Archie no puede faltar y alli estaremos, pero supongo que Albert te ha dicho que tú….

-Me invitó, pero con toda esa gente que te ve por debajo de su hombro, no, no me siento bien estando entre toda esa gente. Albert siempre insiste en que por ser parte de la Familia tengo que estar, pero no deseo encontrarme con aquel par ni con la tía, mucho menos con la madre de ellos, tu sabes Eliza y compañía no me soportan, no toleran mi presencia y te digo un secreto….yo tampoco- susurró- Así que ya lo he decidido, volveré a mi Casa. Partiré mañana.

Candy se encontraba frente al jardín de una inmensa Residencia. Tenía una taza de té en sus manos y una pila de cartas que siempre leía, de repente su mirada atravesaba el rosal y su mente se perdía entre las flores, las rosas blancas y los recuerdos de una infancia hermosa en aquel lugar donde tuvo a las mejores madres del mundo. Recuerdos que nunca abandonaran su memoria. La brisa de la tarde pegaba en su rostro y su verde mirada estaba clavada en el horizonte, en aquel espacio en donde parecía que la tierra se juntaba con el cielo. Viendo esa lejanía se tornaba todo gris. De pronto recordó de nuevo la neblina espesa de aquella noche y sintió en ese momento su corazon latir, una corriente de sensaciones indescriptibles se volcaron en su ser, su corazon quedó atrapado por la imagen de aquel que conoció esa vez. Siguió echando un vistazo adentrándose más al hermoso lugar de flores hermosas de multicolores. El olor de las rosas y los narcisos incrementaban, ahora más que nunca la fecha le traía viejas memorias

-¡Me parece increíble que esté viviendo este momento!- dijo y un sentimiento de incredulidad azotó su cuerpo como una ráfaga eléctrica aunada al dolor que le oprimía el pecho- cuando pensé que jamás volvería- se acercó al césped que estaba cálido y se recostó y cerro sus ojos por un buen rato, pero no dormía, sin embargo su mente soltaba imágenes aquellos momentos que compartieron juntos en el colegio y sus encuentros en la falsa colina de Pony, luego pasó por su mente aquella despedida cuando le pedia ser feliz y que nunca lo olvidara, porque él no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Cuando con la insistencia de arrancarle una promesa para sentir que podia continuar se debatia entre su corazón y la razón, entre el amor y el deber. Recordó la coraza puesta y su camino sin mirar atrás. Lloraba con desconsuelo por haber perdido el amor y sentía hundirse en un abismo oscuro y profundo.

De pronto escuchó pasos en el jardín y aquella figura se acercaba. Sus ojos estaban pesados, pero el olor de su perfume era inconfundible, ella sintió unas cálidas manos que le hicieron volver.

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!...estoy aqui amor...- abrió sus ojos.

-¡Has regresado! entonces si era verdad que vendrías- se levanto rapidamente y se abrazó a su cuerpo.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-No te imaginas cuanto. Aunque me diste esperanzas de volver, me habia resignado a que ya no vendrias.

-Si hubieras querido acompañarme, no te sentirias asi.

-Si, bueno es que quise ir al hogar...¡Disculpame!, sé que debía estar contigo, pero

-Olvidalo amor...ya estoy aqui...y, ¿se puede saber en que pensabas cuando te encontré acostada en el cesped?

-Yo…no pensaba en nada.

-¡Claro que si lo hacias!, tenía varios minutos observándote y hacias unos gestos muy graciosos...vamos dime en que pensabas.

-No….bueno solo que pensaba en todo lo que hemos vivido. En como ha pasado el tiempo y estar aquí en este lugar…es para mí como un sueño del cual no quiero despertar nunca.

-¡Ciertamente!…. Aún recuerdo aquella noche tan placentera en la que hice rabiar a una chica de ojos verdes y nariz chata…. ¡Una pequeña pecosa! Mi Tarzan con pecas.

-¡No me enojaré!, se cuánto te gusta todo eso. No te daré el placer de verme así. ¡No señor!

-Ja ja ja, es verdad enojada es cuando se te ven más esas adorables pecas y me gustan, desde ese instante amé todo de ti. Tu forma de ser y esos terribles gestos, simplemente tú, eres única.

-Pensaba además en la vez que nos separamos, pero no quiero hablar más de eso, porque siento que algo se me queda aqui atravezado en mi corazón.

-Está bien….pero quiero que sepas que jamás nos separaremos pase lo que pase, no volveré a dejarte ni permitiré que lo hagas. Las cosas ahora son distintas y ya no hay nadie que se interponga.

Le sonrió y su reflejo ilumino el lugar- ¡No sabes cuánto te amo! Terry….¡Te extrañaba tanto!

-Yo muchísimo más. El tiempo no fue en vano. Este será nuestro primer fin de año juntos, nuestro eterno e inolvidable momento de fin de año y ahora que estamos casados tendremos muchas noches que recordar. Aquella muy especial para nosotros pecosa. ¿sabes que cada vez que llegaba esta fecha te recordaba más aún en mis viajes por el atlantico? hace 9 años.

-¡Terry!

-Nunca pude olvidarte Candy.

-Yo tampoco- lo abrazó recordando por todo lo que debió pasar, pero eso ya no importaba ahora estaban juntos, meses atrás se habian casado y prometido nunca mas separarse.- ¡Es increíble!...el estar aquí juntos después de tantos años, yo pensé que no te veria nunca más y que algún día lo te tendria que olvidar.

-Sí, pero deja de pensar en cosas tristes...mejor, recordemos los buenos momentos, porque si los tenemos, cierto?

-Si- le sonrió

-Mejor recordemos siempre aquel momento en que nos conocimos, el inicio de nuestra historia de amor, esa que se escribirá para siempre hasta que el mundo se acabe….Te prometo que cada año viviré para recordártelo no solo aquella noche en la que fuiste capaz de cambiar de cambiar el rumbo de mi existencia, sino también que la vida que vivimos cada instante lo bueno y lo malo ha tenido un sentido y que de ello se debe aprender y obtener la fuerza para seguir adelante tal y como tú me lo enseñaste.

-Si Terry, ¡Tienes mucha razón! Siento que tiene sentido todo cuanto vivimos porque el precio es ahora estar juntos.

-¡Yo te admiro Candy!

-Yo a ti Terry, y mucho más- se abrazaron con ternura mientras sus labios se juntaron.

Candy termino de preparar la cena mientras Terry ponía la mesa. La decoración que ella había hecho en su casa era maravillosa un enorme árbol adornaba su sala y hermosos candelabros blancos que le daban su estilo a la ocasión. Su primera noche de fin de año que pasarían habían casado a principio del otoño de ese año 1921.

-¡Terry!...-Albert dijo que estábamos invitados a la mansión, pero me disculpe con él por no asistir.

-¡Lo entiendo!... Si me lo habrias pedido hubiese ido por tí aunque se me revire el hígado de ver al imbécil de Neal.

-Ni siquiera lo pensé. Sabiendo que la Tía lo tomara como un agravioso desaire, pero….pero sé que lo hace solo por complacerlo. No deseo que sacrifique su tranquilidad por obligación.

-Tienes razón. tu distinguidísima Tia siempre me ve de mala manera, solo por el hecho de ser actor.

-No eres tú, soy yo a quien no termina de aceptar que soy una Ardlay.

-Ella se lo pierde...pero ya dejemos de hablar de tu familia...esto está muy delicioso pecosa.

-¡Me alegro tanto que te haya gustado Terry! es una receta que aprendí de la hermana Maria, con eso de que debo ser una buena esposa, Pero no sé si…lo seré.

-Por supuesto que lo serás mi amor.

-Soñé tantas veces con esto Terry... Tantas veces preparándote una comida y atenderte, y ahora ya no es un sueño y me siento tan feliz por eso…- un par de lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos.

-Por favor…no llores – sus manos tomaron las de Candy con ternura- no quiero verte triste nunca más. No nos vamos a separar…. ¡Te lo prometo!

-¡No le temo más a las separaciones Terry!... porque sé que ya no hay nada ni nadie que pueda hacerlo- dijo abrazándose a su fuerte pecho.

-¡Adoro cuando me abrazas de esa manera pecosa!

-¡Me siento bien en tus brazos Terry! que si es un sueño todo esto no quiero despertar.

-Mi amor, yo quiero protegerte y cuidarte, que estés siempre conmigo. Empezar una vida juntos, tener una familia y te quedes a mi lado siempre.

-¡Terry!- no dijo una palabra más, su boca fue callada por los besos que le prodigaba. Esos besos que por tantos años había guardado para ella. Había sido fiel a ese amor y nunca traicionó a su corazón.

Ambos recordaron aquella noche con risas, champagne, un baile suave y más besos caían en su rostro como gotas suaves de rocíos y otros llenos de pasión, entre sus bromas que le acariciaban el corazón se prometian una vida juntos, soportando lo que ha de venir, afrontando las penas que llegaran inevitablemente y las alegrias que les daran las fuerza con qué luchar para encontrar la felicidad que tanto añoran desde antaño cuando se enamoraron en un colegio de Inglaterra.

Te amaré,te amo y te querré  
a pesar de nuestra situación,  
fuí cobarde  
y no supe comprender  
que se iba a pique  
lentamente nuestra unión

Te amaré,te amo y te querré  
aunque tenga  
que ceder un poco mas

De puntillas,  
tu ausencia vestiré  
y a la ruleta  
el futuro apostaré

Te amaré,te amo y te querré  
nunca es tarde,  
creo yo, para empezar  
pues el mundo  
aun está en su lugar  
pero si revienta  
a tu lado quiero estar

Solo quiero  
dejar claro ante tí  
que no es fácil  
hablar de amor así

El amor siempre  
caza con honor  
Que error,amor mío,  
Que error!

(De Mari Trini)

Fin.

* * *

Gracias y espero que les guste este pequeñísimo escrito.


End file.
